The Bad Boys Team
by XxCrystalstarxX
Summary: The multiverse is in danger from falling apart due the disappearance of Undertale and other AU's. It's up to Ink and um...the only help that's available. Rated M for the many curse words and S for shipping.
1. Curiosity killed the little Red

_(The characters used in this story belong to their creators except Shara. That's my baby.)_

The sound of crunching snow under quiet foot steps made up most of the sound for this unsetting place. The owner of the footsteps looked around with a crooked grin on his face. His phone hanging limply from his clawed hand. Why was he doing this? His was pretty damn lazy that's for sure. He didn't have to be here, walking to this so called meeting. It was his choice. Well why would he choose to attend to a meeting of all things? The answer... He was fucking excited. He may not portray it but meeting different versions of yourself is fucking crazy cool. I mean that's on that Syi Fi type shit right there.

It was mind bungling just to think about. They were technically all HIM. But you had never seen him compared to them you would have never known. They're just so unique. As the faint sound of causal speak created an even bigger grin on his face. He was just hyped with anticipation but calmed himself. He had to stay mature about this. No matter how mich he wanted to fanboy. Being a science nerd in the past really doesn't help his case at the moment he sighed lightly. His golden fang poking out slightly with his small grin. The voices continued to grow louder until he reached a group of 3 Sanses talking amongst themselves. A Sans with an snarky grin with what seemed to be his Boss's armor but mini sized clothes was the first to notice Red's arrive and chuckled.

 **"Well if it isn't Mr. Underfell himself. I was wondering if you were ever going to show. Did your bro- sorry Boss hold you back?"** Blackberry or just Black sneered at him with a hand on his hip and a confidant smirk. Red nearly cringed out of habit. He looked and even sounded like Boss. It was very cringworthy he'd say. Swapfell was a universe where every acted like assholes like Underfell but instead everyone was switched around with someone like Underswap. Just think of it if Underfell and Swap had a baby. That's Swapfell. The others seemed just as uncomfortable as he did and he felt slight relief he wasn't the only one.

 **"I can already tell your gonna be a pain in everyone's ass."** he grumbled earning a few chuckles from the others. This introduction was ass. It brought unwanted attention to him plus someone was being an asshole already. Can't that wait when they we're saving the other Sanses?

 **"Don't worry. He did that to everyone so far. The only reason no one has said anything to the cutie is because he'll shut up if no one is peaking his interest."** Horror, a twisted grin bloody ax wielding Sans spoke from his Sentry station. Red smiled and made his way to stand by him. So far he was the only one who seemed cool enough to hang around.

 **"So what we waitin' for?"** Red asked leaning slightly.

 **"Ink. He says he needs out help to save the others from something he can't do alone. You know him right?"** Horror explained before looking up. Red thought for a moment. Ink...did he mean that paintbrush Sans who like drew painting and shit? The suppose it Guardian of the AU's?

 **"Paintbrush Sans ?"** He answered in a question like manner.

 **"Yeah."** Horror confirmed bring their brief little conversation to end. Red was ok with this but was still brimming with burning curiously.

 **"What made you decide to show?"** Red asked leaning slightly more in Horror's direction to gave him his full attention. Horror blinked but then grinned.

 **"Besides this being my own Universe, same reason as you, curiosity."** He hummed lightly before narrowing his eyes on a more serious note.

 **"And the fact that if we don't save those another Sanses all of our universes will began to collapse."**

Red had not known that. The whole reason he came was to meet the others and fulfill his sense of child like curiosity. Now he had to be there or everyone he knew would die. The only person he truly cared about despite how he treated him, was his brother. The old crazy lady was also someone he actually felt genuine feeling for. Someone who sincerely liked bad puns was someone you should hold on to.

 **"Seems lile you got more then you bargained for."** the Sans that had been standing by them turned around towards them. He had the signature blue hoodie Sans hoodie except he had the hoodie over his head and had a crazed look in his eyes. Dust seemed to roll off him as he turned. Red frown slightly. He had seen crazy people. Hell he even considered himself as one but this guy, he was on a whole nother level. The shit he's seen or done was probably pretty unspeakable. So far he's met The brat, the cool but bloodly ax guy, and the mentality fucked one. Not a bad start he'd say.

 **"Heh. You could say that. Got a name dusty?"** Red replied with a small grin. The other snickered and seemed genuinely amused.

 **"Dust. Hmmmm let me guess...Edgy?"** Dust grinned causing Horror to chuckled from behind. Red narrowed his eyes and forced a dry laugh.

 **"Heard it before. Gimme somethin' new."**

 **"It's not a phase mom! This is who I am!"**

Horror began to full on laugh and it was hard not to join in on the laugher. That was pretty funny.

 **"Better but still ass."**

 **"GOD I'M SO TRIGGERED! I'D BETTER CUT MYSELF!"**

Red and Horror both lost it and began to laugh like crazy hyenas. Dust even chuckled at his own dumb words. The three had a moment to catch themselves before Red spoke.

 **"Alright, Alright ya got me. Your not half bad Dusty."**

 **"You too Edgy."**

 **"Can any of you not joke for two fucking seconds?! You obnoxious idiots!"** Black snarled surprising the trio into silence. Well for about five seconds.

 **"Your adorable kid."** Horror winked before dodging a sharp bone that broke through several trees behind him before disappearing. Everyone wore similar surprised expressions as Black frowned.

 **"Don't push your luck."** he hissed venom lacing each word from his fanged mouth. Horror narrowed his eyes and began to grin like a hungry lion who caught a fat zebra. Red and Dust weren't the ones to be shaken up by something but the way Horror was staring at the annoyed Black was almost too creepy for them. He slowly got up and showed everyone his massive size. So it was true. Horror was huge. Red that he was big but had nothing on Horror. He had about 8 inches on Red. He pulled out his bloodly ax that was sharpen by god knows what and started to walk towards Black. Red and Dust both looked semi worred at eachother but made no moves to stop him. Black should have kept to himself. It was kill or be killed after all. They all knew that. Black tried his best to seem unnerved which was acually pretty convincing but underneath all that tough act he was terrifed. This guy had almost two feet on him. Two freaking feet! Suddenly the ax swung at amazing speeds right past Black and straight into a starved Ice cap.

 **"Careful. It almost ate your pretty face off. Consider this a reminder to never attack me like that again. Thank bae."** Horror hissed into Black's ear and giving a quick peck on the head. He then turned back to the shocked pair by his post and grinned. The ax, like it had a mind of it's own, flew into his open waiting hand. He doubted they'd pull a little stunt like Black did but this made sure.

 **"Dude...did you just...kill, kiss then threaten at the same time?"** Red started in shock but one grin from Horror shut him up.

 **"You know what? Nevermind."**

 **"Look at him! He's so freaking scared he doesn't know what to do! They don't call you Horror for nothin'."** Dust snorted pointing at Black who looked as if he was still in shock. Red almost felt sorry for the guy but as soon as Black heard Dust he let out a feral screech and came charging at him. Red nearly lost his shit. It looked like a mad toddler who didn't get the candy they wanted and was now throwing an angry fit. Dust yelped in surprise as he was tackled to the snowy ground. With amused looks Horror and Red watched in silence as Dust desperately tried to get the small angry skeleton off of him.

 **"I don't even wanna know what's going on here."** a stranger's voice caused everyone's heads to turn up the sound. Red didn't even know what he was looking at the moment. The guy looked like a human but something about him screamed monster. He had dark red hair tied in a low ponytail in the back. His skin was a pale tan and his eyes were like black voids like a skeletons. One however looked like he had cried black tears. He had a dark cyan sweater with a white stripe in the middle and his hand were safety in pockets. His pants were black with two white stripes at the ends. Dust seemed to respond to him in a rather negative way. Red took one more look and immediately knew why.

 **"Chara."** They both said feeling their magic gathering inside their souls. The demon of the Underground. The one who single handed killed every monster in the Underground. No mercy. Just **dust**.

 **"Ugh. I see it in your faces i'm not-!"** but the stranger was cut off by a mighty blaster blast from Dust. His magic eye seemed to to have a red ring around to blue as he laughed.

 **"You made me kill everyone."** He snarled with eerie calmness before launching another blast. The stranger dodged effortlessly and tried to speak again.

 **"I'm not just-FUCK!"** but didn't finish as a bone went straight threw his chest. He fell to the ground couching crimson blood and dusting? Red caught him by surprise and finshed the job for him. That sicko dared showed their face here. Suddenly laughter made him freeze in fear. That laugh. That laugh. **God that laugh**. It scared to him the very core. It sounded just like that fucking kid. The stranger then stood up and took the bone from his chest with ease and laughed. His right was blazing blood red much like Red's.

 **"You fucking morons. You can't kill me with one hit. Not anymore. Now fucking LISTEN!"** he roared. Dust didn't seem affected but backed down. Horror and Black just stared not sure what to think and Red. Poor red didn't know what to do. That shoild have killed him. Why didn't it kill him? The stranger sighed and calmed himself. Finally they would listen. God why did Sanses have to be so triggered?

 **"I'm not Chara. I'm...half of them. I'm a fusion between a Sans from my timeline and a Chara during a genocide run. That's why I look like them. Name's Shara."** he finshed glad was able to say that witout having to fight again. Fighting was so tiring but once he was in one he couldn't help but want more. The adrenaline rush he got was just too good. The trill of the kill he'd say.

 **"So your sayin' your a Sans and Chara fusion?"** Red found his voice, glad it didn't crack like he thought it would. Shara nodded.

 **"Best of both worlds."** Shara shrugged. This was not how he thought this meeting would go but alas what did he expect? If someone who looked like a monster killer just randomly showed up he would probably attack too.

 **"So um are you guys gonna kept acting like I'm going to kill you or...?"** Shara started to sweat lightly poking both index finger together repeatedly. The others just ignored him and turned back around to one another. Red still seemd to be shaken up but other then that fine. What was that?

 **"So...care to explain what was all of that?!"** Black suddenly snapped at Red and Dust who both put their hands up in defeat.

 **"Whoa there buddy. He just looked like someone we really don't like. Like really don't like."** Red explained with an angry glare at Shara who returned it with a smile. He almost forgot Black doesn't remember timelines like everyone else did. He may be a Sans but like Blueberry he doesn't remember them. His brother does instead.

 **"Next time keep your silly outburst to yourselves!"** Black rolled his eyes.

 **"So sorry I'm late! I had to go check...if...the...WHAT THE HEll HAPPENED HERE!"**

 _ **(All the characters will be slightly writen differently from their normal personality. Just a little bit. Also please no one get for real triggered by Dust's words. It's a joke.)**_


	2. It starts

Everyone turned to the now shocked paintbrush holding skeleton. He stood wide eyed in clear shock at what had happened while he was away. I mean he only left to ask his complete opposite to help him save what he loved to the destroy. Naturally he declined. So when Ink told him if he didn't help there wouldn't be any AUs to destroy and they would also die if he didn't help he finally agreed. Though he wouldn't come it his "Dumb meeting" as he called it.

 **"They tried to kill me."** Shara was the first to speak sitting on the cold snow with a smirk on his face.

 **"Ugh...I suspected that."** Ink face palmed himself with his free hand and sighed. Why were these AU's left? I mean don't get him wrong, he loves all the AU's and is proud of each and everyone of them but these guys? They have slightly different mind tracks then him and the other more light hearted AUs. Most involved the principle kill or be killed. Of course the classic universe also had this rule but it was only upheld by one being. No one had gained any Exp. Except for Asgore who he knew hated every moment he unfortunately had to, but they didn't mind. Infact most did it for fun or didn't care. They weren't the ideal AU saving team but they'd have to do.

 **"Please remember. He's not Chara."** Ink sighed before regaining his excitement. This little set back wouldn't get him down. He had a Multiverse to save.

 **"So I know you all probably know why I asked you all to meet here but if not let me refresh your minds. Most of the AU** **s have been taken over by a major glitch of some sort causing corruption all throughout the Multiverse. Most of everyone has been turned into some sort of glitchly code. Undertale, Underswap, Outertale, even Underlust has all been lost to this glitch. Fortunately the glitch somehow missed you all and now your the only ones left."** Ink explained answering most of everyone's important questions.

 **"How do you plan on exactly getting rid of this mess?"** Black raised an smug eyebrow while crossing his arms. Honestly Ink looked like a lost baby without their mother. Sad, alone and confused. He doubted he had a plan to began with.

 **"Oh! Um... I... I-I I'd think about it once we got moving?"** he sheepishly rubbed his head with a nervous uncomfortable smile on his face. God sometimes Black hated being right.

 **"Great. We're all gonna die.** " Red groaned. This was a joke. A sick joke that he was now apart of. He hissed slightly before tugging at his annoying collar. No matter how annoying and humiliating it was it was a piece of home. It was a reminder of Papyrus. Someone who he both hated and loved but could never live without. Even if he treated him second rate he still loved his little brother. Something that would ceast to exist if he didn't do something.

 **"Alrightly then let's-!"** Ink started but was cut off by a glitch that suddenly stuck at him from the snowy ground. It looked like a white glowing mess of code in the shape of a worm. Everyone froze and tensed up with shock and uncertainty. They weren't too sure what to do. Ink narrowed his eyes and pulled out his massive paintbrush dripping with angry red paint. He'd be damned if he let this thing comsume another AU.

 **"It's here. Fight it off as best you can. I will not let it destroy another AU.** " he ordered before launching himself at the glitch that seemed to have a mind of it's own. Red didn't need to be told twice. All his life he's had to either fight or run away. Mostly to avoid having to move or do anything remotely challenging he'd sly talk his way out. Telling fucked up jokes and dark humor. It usually worked but for the lot who just wouldn't back down. Let's just say he got an extra boost of LOVE.

Suddenly more of those glitchly things came shooting from the gorund at them. Red growled in annoyance and dodged one who thought it would be a good idea to target him. With a quick glow of his eye he summoned a Gaster Blaster with a gold tooth simliar to his and blasted the thing away. Or so he thought. Thought wounded to glitch still stood tall and began it's assault once more. Red huffed and quickly moved out of the way fired another. It quickly recovered and tried again only to grasp nothing but snow and air. Suddely a sharp red bone went straight threw it's body. It screamed in pain and anger as it come at Red once more.

 **"God damnit why won't you DIE?!"** Red roared summoning five blasters and ending the glitch's short life. Red just stood there slighly put of breath and barely dogding again. Here we go again.

 **"What the hell are these things?!"** Shara asked no one in particular. He swiftly dodged the one that was hell bent on killing him. Seriously out of the people fighting near him it choose him instead. Whatever. It was just looking for a Bad Time. He wasn't having it and neither were Sans or Chara. He teleported on top of the glitch's head as he summoned blood red glowing knifes. With a smirk surrounding them both.

" **It was knife to meet ya!"** he snickered before closing his hand and watching the knifes close in and chop the glitch's head right off. As it fell to the ground he was about to see if there were more but then one smacked him to the ground tougher then the last.

 **"It's cool. I wanted to be painfully smacked into the ground."** he growled in angry sarcasm.

 **"Quit bothering me! As you can see I'm trying to fight for my fucking life!"** Black snapped just barely missing a strike from the group of, "glitch worms" as he called them, that surroured him and Horror. Oh god out of all the people here he had to get stuck with him. The idiot couldn't even keep it in his pants for five seconds. They were obviously fighting for their lives and to save this worthless place Horror called "home", yet the skeleton kept flirting at him! How does one flirt in the heat of battle!? Though, he sighed, wasn't completely helpless he supposed.

Horror was certainly no slouch when it came to fighting. He wielded that ax like a professional, never missing a strike. It was quite fascinating really and Horror would be someone he acually respected...if he was trying to woo him over in the middle of a fight!

 **"Oh babe this is nothing. You on the other hand are everything."** Horror grinned sending Black a wink.

" **Fuck off! No means no you moron!"** Black growled back before taking all his frustration on an unlucky glitch worm who kept trying to hit him. He summoned his sharp bone whip and sliced the worm clean in half without a secound though. Hmm. Serves it well for trying to kill him. It wasn't even worth the dirt he walked on.

 **"Your so cool babe!"** Horror exclaimed ending another glitch worm's, Black calls them, life. God his ax was the best. Chopped glitches in half as easily as chopping a human' s neck. Both were pretty bad but hey, right and wrong have lost their direction a while ago. They both knew Horror didn't really have a crush on Black. It was just petty fun seeing the skeleton annoyed. Who the hell would? He's bossy, rude, full of himself, and down right annoying. Horror had to admit though, Black was sexy as hell... Yeah. A glitch bigger then the others came shooting towards the pair. Both their eyes widened.

 **"That's one angry dick."** Horror joked causing Black to groan in disgust and someone to laugh in the distance.

Dust couldn't help but laugh at Horror's words. It was so unexpected and random how could he not laugh? He had to admit, Horrorr as crazy as he was, was pretty funny. As he swiftly dodged another attack from the glitch he was dealing with he couldn't help but feel relived. Once killed, the glitches didn't turn into dust, rather dissipate. He could have dealt with the dust but for once he didn't have to feel any sort of remorse. It felt great. With an ending Gaster blast the glitch he was fighting died and dissoved into nothing. He slighty whined when no new glitches came out. The others must have killed most of them. But hey, less work for him right?

 **"SHIT!"** he yelpped feeling himself crash into the snowy ground. He stayed there for a while. He totally thought they were done yet he gets frisked in the ass at the last moment. Somehow that made him. Slowly but surely he began to laugh. It was harmless at first...Then he got him and began to laugh like a mad man. It was just too funny. It was so haunting even the others and the glitches turned to look at him. Dust was losing his shit for a second. Give him credit. He's insane.

 **"Looks like the fun continues! I guess I need to show you some LOVE huh?"** he asked with a crazed grin on his face. The glitch worm stopped, almost of it was afraid before launching at Dust. He snapped his head to his side as if someone was there and was telling him something.

 **"Huh?** **Papy you know I'm lazy...ugh. Fine. Maybe it needs a laugh."** Dust sighed as if someone had convinced him to do something he really didn't feel like doing.

 **"He's last every damn marble he had."** Red remarked blasting a smaller glitch worm into nothing. Dust chuckled, teleported in front of the thing, and called out to it. The worm tried to move free but was held his insanely powerful magic, he kept it still. For now.

 **"Knock knock."** he started making everyone groan in disbelief. Was he seriously telling a knock knock joke? And to the worm? Red growled and spoke up. Everyone looked like pathetic chickens, the couldn't answer and plus he wanted this over. All this fighting was really tiring him out

 **"Who's there?"**

 **"It's dead."** Dust grinned wider watching his own sharp dusty bones come straight out of the ground digging furiously into the womr. With a dying scream it collapsed and disappeared into the cool air.

"Well that was anti climatic." Horror said wiping his ax off with his jacket sleeve. Dust just shrugged calming down for his little outburst.

 **"Told you I was lazy."**

...

 **"Whelp. I gotta go save the Multi-verse. Say hi to the human for me Paps. Try not to eat her."** Red over heard Horror and his Papyrus while he and the "team" waited in the middle of the forest by the Ruins' door. Ink was preparing his paintbrush to teleport them all somewhere called the "Omega Timeline". The place was a timeline specially for Genocide survivors. He would have gone a long time ago if he knew it existed.

" **Alright. I'm all set.** " Horror snapped him out his thoughts. The others gathered around Ink and all looked at eachother. This was actually going to happen. Ink looked around and smiled. Even though they've collected LOVE, they weren't that bad. Of course some would only be here to save themselves but he knew deep down they had one goal. _Save the multiverse._


End file.
